


Thorned Throne - The King's Concubine

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blindfolds, Concubinage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexuality, Lemon, Light Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Remix, Stockholm Syndrome, Tsuna!slave, Underage Sex, Vongola Succession Trial, Yandere!Xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus gave his all to win after witnessing the beauty of his young adversary's power. He will not only get the Sky Ring, but have Tsuna all to himself. She will always be his possession. Set at the conclusion of the Vongola Ring Battles and near future. Xfem!27. Heterosexual remix of "Thorned Throne" by Pakkizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorned Throne - The King's Concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thorned Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28748) by Pakkizuki. 



The plans for the Vongola Rings were perfect, so perfect that everything went accordingly. Xanxus can't help but share the sadistic glee Belphegor felt when Sawada Setsuna, the girl that was chosen over him, got struck with the realization that she killed the Ninth boss.

From there it went downhill; shock and devastation that was too much for the young girl and would decline her abilities greatly, that not even the trusted Acrobaleno's voice could reach her. It is easy afterwards.

At least, that's how Xanxus' plan had turned out in his mind.

It all went accordingly, until the unexpected happened: the runt snapped. The fight for the Sky Ring started violently, with Tsuna's confused and blazing rage unlocked her Dying Will an abnormal manner. It is in this state that Xanxus realized why Tsuna is chosen as the successor.

The beauty the young girl depicts is surreal; raging flames that showed her untapped potential erupted everywhere, the power she exhibits would overwhelm even the strongest Mafioso. And the one taming it is this fragile-looking girl, her appearance contrasting the powers she possesses, and in Xanxus' eyes, he has never seen anything more beautiful.

All doubt clear from his mind, he finally realized; he wants Sawada Setsuna. And he would get what he wants, be that the Vongola or this beautiful young woman he's facing.

Xanxus neared failed in doing so, the girl’s power left anything in their wake to collapse, her speed made everything stand still, and her hyper awareness more easily predicts and counters his every move and breath. Their clash actually pushed Xanxus to fight without any restraints as Tsuna figured out how to absorb his flame to empower her own. But what Xanxus figured was that her body still cannot sustain the already monstrous amount of flame energy without burning out, and purposely kept feeding her his strongest attack.

Like a charm, the abnormal Dying Will Flames Tsuna emitted caused her to shut down and fall to her defeat. Xanxus was more merciless, clear headed, and experienced in controlling his powers than the girl. Her raw resolve just wasn’t enough.

He quickly destroys the towers and retrieves the rings. Feeling charitable at the time, Xanxus unlocks the antidote of the Death Heater poison to not only the Varia but Tsuna’s guardians. Reasoning it would make the process of her falling for him much easier if he can show some mercy.

Once Tsuna’s guardians were restrained but cured, Xanxus attaches the Vongola Rings to his chain and put himself into a near death state. When he entered the strange dimension, he found Tsuna accompanying him, barely holding herself together, and reluctantly leaning against his arms for support.

Soon, glimpses of the history of crime and atrocities the family committed throughout the generations appeared before them. Tsuna visibly cringed and shut her eyes, but Xanxus didn’t bat an eye as he knew first hand in the slums and as an assassin how cruel people can be. Because of this, he knew what his resolve is.

The shades of the previous Vongola bosses appears before them, eyes blazing intensity and authority. Xanxus felt both awe and distain for them.

"You nine bosses saw how our battle went. Her power is raw but could have beaten me if she could control it." Xanxus explained dryly only to smirk, "I can accept atrocity as a way of the world, but she is the exception I want to test. The Vongola could either die or live on with our blood alone, but my resolve is to see if either her influence or mine will pass to the children I plan to have with her."

“Hmm” A voice of a young sounding boss said. Soon the shades of the bosses surrounded Xanxus and Tsuna, their forms glowing to wisps of Sky energy onto their recognisable beings.

The young man with the strongest Dying Will Flame blazing on his forehead stepped before Xanxus, his mask disintegrating to reveal golden eyes before he spoke for the group’s behalf. “It is unprecedented for anyone outside the family’s bloodline to inherit the ring’s power. However, the state of the Vongola is at a crossroads for a revolution.” He looks to a younger girl in his candidate’s arms, “If you take my descendant as your cherished consort, you will unlock power far beyond what is known about the rings and beyond, but you ultimately decide whether the famiglia perishes or prospers, Vongola Decimo.”

“Hnn, I understand your terms,” Xanxus confirms, sure of himself.

At this, the resolve is enough for the predecessors of the Vongola Rings to accept Xanxus, passing their power onto him. It seems that the law stating he must have the bloodline to succeed the Vongola Famiglia proved otherwise, and in turn gained all the rights that came with it. He then ceremoniously picked up the other prize in his arms; the stunningly powerful girl who fought him, still unconscious from the strain. He kisses her cheek and held her closer before he orders the Cervello to fix the rest.

oOoOo

A few months passed since that battle. Xanxus took her and her guardians to live in Italy without any say from the people who knew them in Namimori. Xanxus let them see her since they were entrusted to be apprentice/servants to the other Varia officers. Hayako, Takami, Ryohei and Chrome stayed with her in the Vongola's main house, Lambo was thankfully spared to go back to live with the Bovino famiglia, while Hibari stayed in Namimori. As powerful Hibari is, he can't take on Xanxus without the risk of being completely incinerated by his Flame of Wrath. But because of Hibari's undeniable talent, Dino had him continue his training from time to time. There had been talk of releasing Mukuro from the Vendice, but Tsuna didn't know if anything came out of it.

Her mother Nana finally knew what her father's real work was, and she didn't take the news that her daughter was the heir of a Mafia Empire and taken to be the bed partner of their deadliest assassin. But Nana had suspected her husband's work to be suspicious even before they married and she was at fault for this for not questioning him. She wanted to amend for her daughter's situation by supporting her in her times of need, she moved to Italy to properly be close to her husband's family as she should have done in the beginning.

It is a beautiful, cool night in Italy, but it was all fire in the room of the Vongola Decimo.

"Xa… Xanxus" Tsuna whimpers, her body overwhelmed from the fiery sensations the scarred man is administering to her. Xanxus smirks, gazing lustfully down on the blindfolded girl whose wrists are tied to the bedpost.

His large, skillful hands then sprawled on Tsuna's lithe, naked body, the very body that withstood inhumanly powerful energy the Varia leader and also now Vongola Decimo fired without hesitation. Granted, it is a whole different kind of assault now.

The first time he took her to his bed, broken into her, and **tasted her** , he felt more victorious than when he had won the battle. He is the only one who could claim this beauty, the only one who could watch that fragile looking face twist in pleasure and pain, and the one who held the power to give and deny Tsuna those mix of sensations. In turn, he will have no one else but her, as no one could or ever will compare to her.

Tsuna mewls when his fingers fonds with her nipples, pinching them, then used his mouth to lick and nibble on them. Tsuna's breath came in short gasps as Xanxus sucked on one of them, shuddering at the sensation. He then gripped Tsuna's hips with bruising force, causing the smaller girl to squirm futilely, since Xanxus is holding her down in place.

Tsuna is addictive. No matter how many times he took Tsuna, the girl never fails in getting Xanxus drunk on her.

"Aaah!!" The younger of the two cried out, when the older man dug his nails into the delicate skin, whilst his mouth attacked the girl's neck. He bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, licking and sucking on the flesh afterwards, then biting down on them all over again hungrily, his mouth consistently doing all of these as it traveled to the other side of his lover's neck.

Xanxus let go of his carnal lust, not holding back a single bit of his intense desire, as his nails dug deeper into the now broken, bleeding skin.

"Nnnh… N-no… Ahh, Xanxus …" Tsuna kept crying. Xanxus groans, voice thick with lust at the arousing noises and whimpers the young girl beneath him is making. His mouth locked itself with Tsuna's, his tongue demanding entrance. Tsuna complies meekly, not wanting to repeat what happened last time when she denied co-operation, and Xanxus began to ravage the younger girl's mouth.

Using her obedience, Xanxus opens his mouth in the kiss, and Tsuna knows she has to do the same in keeping her upper and lower lips connected to Xanxus' respective ones. Xanxus lashed out his tongue unto Tsuna's, where yet again she knows she must follow and submit to the other's lead and aggression.

Tsuna struggles to keep her mouth open, while at the same time try to not provoke Xanxus from embedding his nails deeper onto her skin, hurting her more. The saliva in Tsuna's mouth dribbles down her cheeks, mixed with those of Xanxus' as the scarred man finally closed his lips over the girl's own, kissing her hungrily, occasionally licking the trail of saliva on his lover's cheeks.

Xanxus could feel his arousal painfully hardening in his pants, wanting to be let out. He relieves the girl of his torture for a few moments, the sting from Xanxus' nails leaving her flesh making the fragile girl wince, mewling at the sensation.

With her eyesight stripped from her, Tsuna wishes she could take off the blindfold covering her eyes, because the suspense and anticipation her body is feeling is driving her crazy. She hears ruffling noises and guesses that Xanxus is taking off his clothes, and felt the bed shift signalling he's back.

Tsuna's body jerks in surprise when Xanxus teasingly licked her abdomen, then sucked and scraped his teeth against the flesh. She shudders when the tongue travels to the bleeding areas from where the Tenth Vongola leader dug his nails in her flesh.

"Xanxus… Xanxus …!" She cries, as she choked on her voice. It all became too much when Xanxus starts rubbing her clit as well, teasing the nub and tracing his fingers along the lips of her saturated opening, toying with it. Tsuna's body writhe under the man's mercy, her head lolled to the side as she came into the man's ready hand.

"You really are sensitive, Setsuna." Xanxus say, examining the consistency of the vaginal fluid, smirking. Tsuna couldn't help it; with her eyesight taken, she could feel every sensation multiplied, and without her sight she couldn't anticipate the older man's advances. It doesn't help that she's already sensitive in the first place.

Xanxus spread Tsuna's wetness on her inner thighs and abdomen, his fluid-covered hand traveling around those areas, before one of its fingers sliding inside Tsuna's tight entrance.

"Aaa…. Ahhh…." Tsuna whimpers, her body jerking as Xanxus thrusts his fingers for a time. The sight before him is intoxicating, the way Tsuna's body moves and the sounds that she makes is enough to cause Xanxus to go over the edge. Without warning he suddenly replaced his fingers with his member, inserting it all the way inside Tsuna.

"Aahhh…!!" She screams, her body arching sharply at the intrusion, tears seeping through the blindfold. Xanxus began to move, thrusting his member in and out of Tsuna, his member rubbing harshly against her core over and over again.

"X-Xanxus!" She wails and moans out that name repeatedly, and God how it sounds beautiful in Xanxus' ears every time. Xanxus' thrusts began to pick up a harder, faster pace, and he practically began to pound Tsuna into the mattress, enjoying every screams and moans from the young girl.

"That's right… Just like that… Keep screaming my name Setsuna…" Xanxus said huskily.

Tsuna wonders if she could last this one; she knows that Xanxus has a hell of a stamina, and that meant that Tsuna would have to endure his vigorous, merciless thrusts probably until morning.

 “X-Xanxus …please,” Tsuna manages to beg.

“Ah? Please what?” Xanxus uninterestedly asks while keeping pace.

“Just…come…inside me.” This stimulation is too maddening for her to keep taking and tries to keep her breathing leveled. But even then Xanxus didn’t let her have that, he just smirks from her words.

“Hn, you should be grateful I have you come for me many times,” He honestly wanted to come inside Tsuna but he enjoys observing the girl react so wantonly from his treatment. He positions himself in a way that he rubs against her clit and true enough, as Xanxus continues to move hard and fast, Tsuna had her second orgasm.

“Ahhh!” Tsuna cries feeling her walls clench hard for the first time, coating Xanxus' crotch with her fluids.

Xanxus chuckles darkly, “You can’t say I’m not generous now.”

With that, Xanxus continues on this cycle, hearing the other’s drawn gasps in each climax, only letting them escalate instead of plateau with plenty of methods to keep Tsuna from fainting. He uses them until he couldn’t hold his own anymore.

With one last hard thrust, he came, spilling his satisfaction into the girl underneath him, as he felt Tsuna clench around his intruding shaft, climaxing a final time as well. Xanxus kisses Tsuna's lips with ferocity, the intensity of his tongue ravaging Tsuna's mouth unwavering as they rode the feeling out.

"Xanxus …" Tsuna whimpers, said man manages to keep himself from collapsing, removing himself from her, untying her wrists and releasing her blindfold, and licked a trail of tears on her cheeks. By then Tsuna's whole body went lax, she slowly opens her eyes, and the first thing she saw is Xanxus' pair of red irises, glinting in the slightly dim room.

"Who do you belong to?" Xanxus asks possessively, locking his eyes with Tsuna's hazy ones.

"I… I belong to you, Xanxus…" Tsuna replies.

"And?" Xanxus presses.

"And…I love you. I love you and only you." Tsuna says, causing Xanxus to smirk and kiss her as a reward of good behavior. Tsuna still didn't resist him and even kisses back wholeheartedly before they became breathless.

"I love you too, Sawada Setsuna," Xanxus says before he gives her a quick peck and touch of her abdomen, "I chose you to be my future wife and the mother of our children, and  **I will sooner freeze hell over**  before you will leave me." He promises her lowly, though much less harsh as before. His tone became more gentle after, "Sleep well." He pulls Tsuna into a possessive embrace, letting himself fall asleep in satisfaction.

Having these encounters many times, Tsuna didn't need to fear pregnancy as much. Even the first time Xanxus was thoughtful enough to use protection before he had a doctor give her a birth control implant. She guesses Xanxus wants her all to himself before childbearing and rearing will occupy more of her time in the future.

Watching the older man fall asleep, Tsuna can't help but think he looks so peaceful, even...happy.

She then thinks back at the time the Ninth passed on his memories onto her, and when she had a dream after the Ring Battle that Tsuna disbelievingly met the predecessors of Vongola.

From those events, she then knew everything. Why the Sky Ring didn't reject Xanxus though he had no blood relation to the Vongola, why Reborn, her father and Dino—though grudgingly— did not interfere in the battle despite the outcome, and why the Ninth is smiling when he died.

Though each had various aspects to their reasons, one thing is clear in all of them.

Win or lose, they planned long ago for her to be sent against Xanxus, and for her to get through to him. She had the ability to match against him in a way no other person can. It is not just because of her raw power and potential, but her nature to forgive and even love a faulted man like Xanxus, and save him from imminent self-destruction from relying on just power. By having mercy on her guardians when he could have let them die was a good sign he has a conscience, even if he did it to get her sympathy.

Xanxus continues to be possess her body, but under all of that, he knew his heart is in her grasp. To nurture and accept it or to reject and destroy it, she chose the former and never looked back on it.

She should be mad, maybe even furious that she is used as a tool in her father's and grandfather figure's plans. But…she really couldn't find it in herself to. This is her role and it is all that mattered most to Tsuna, rather than the complicated details behind these turn of events.

Tsuna soon fell into slumber after returning Xanxus' possessive embrace with a gentle one, snuggling into the Tenth's chest with an equally gentle smile. She made a vow to heal all of his scars one day, "Good night, Xanxus."


End file.
